seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Branchstar
Branchstar is a muscular bi-colored or 'tuxedo' tom with pale grey, thin stripes on his back and shoulders, pale greenish colored eyes and a long muzzle. He has a thick, dense pelt, a dark grey nose and a tail that is slightly lighter than the rest of his body. History Branchstar lived in the Twoleg Barn with his mate, Dawnstep, and many of the current clan members in both BranchClan and MossClan- they were one of the first few to leave and resided in the collection of cats before MossClan took root. However, they left when Lionstar was named leader during the fight against the Junkyard Dog Pack to start their own clan, despite Dawnstep's current pregnancy. Branchstar was called Branchpelt at the time, and Lionstar was called Lionsun. After arriving at the caves that now make up BranchClan's territory his mate gave birth to their only kits, Wildfang and Stonepool with the help of Slate as Dawnstep or the kits wouldn't have survived without him. Eventually, two old friends of theirs, Otterslip and Quaileye, joined the clan along with various other cats such as Troutshadow, Seawhisper, Bearglow, and Nightfrost. He named Quaileye his deputy when the tom first arrived due to a friendship between the two and their mates respectively. Although wary he took many cats in, especially when the sea was proven fruitful, and this included the fairly mysterious Bearglow, Nightfrost, and Mistypond. As of now he's shown a vague distrust of Bearglow but has accepted them all into the clan, unknowingly, he took Bearglow and Nightfrost's kit Moonpaw as his apprentice thus setting back an unannounced plan between the three previous rouges. After the meteor hit MossClan he and his clan offered refuge for a short while though we find out that despite this he was ready to fight the clan if Crowfeather doesn't come with them by choice. He says that the group is too dangerous for the tom and becomes adamant that he leave, we later find out that the reasoning behind this is that Crowfeather is, in fact, his brother from a different litter and that he's concerned for him. Crowfeather goes after being promised that he can provide fish from the clan's territory to the recovering MossClan. He believes himself to be the father of both Sandkit and Shellkit despite their resemblance to his deputy Quaileye or at least pretends to, either way, he cares for both kits deeply, proven by his distraught nature when Shellkit was nearly washed away. While at a gathering, a moon or two later, he was bitten by a viper that was basking by the Highrock; the MossClan Medicine cat, Doegaze, was quick to act and deemed the bite dangerous. She seemed distressed, as she didn't have anything to treat him personally at the gathering but her apprentice Robinpaw did, which showed not only the compassion of the Mossclan cats but also the apprentice's promise. For unknown reasons, he gave the mentorship of Moonpaw to Bearglow. Trivia *Like Lionstar, Branchstar was not a deputy before he became leader since he founded BranchClan. *It is rumored that Branchstar had his nine lives given to him from a Dark Forest cat though Seri has also stated that just because the cat who approached him had a dark pelt, didn't mean that they were necessarily evil. *Seri has stated Branchstar's favorite food is probably the Black Moor Goldfish. *The bite he received in Episode Ninety wasn't actually all that dangerous, just barely being enough to cause sickness, this was stated by Seri in passing shortly after. *Branchstar has shown to be afraid of Bearglow at certain parts of the story. *Branchstar and Otterslip have no idea of Dawnstep's and Quaileye's affair. Character Pixels Branchpelt.rogue.png|Rogue Version Family tree Category:Branchclan Cats Category:Barn Cats [Category:Leaders